Pyrrha of the Bronze Sand
by Firem78910
Summary: she had died in her old world but thanks to an old sage she is now in a new world of chakra Biju and a Blond kuncklehead will peace in the new world or will her regret of the old world make her fall
1. Pyrrah's Rebirth

**Firem78910: well here it is folks the Fanfic Pyrrah of The Ruby Sand**

 **Pyrrha: *in sarcastic tone* yuppie**

 **Naruto: *sweatdrop* is it going to be like this all the time**

 **Firem78910: Remember a lot of people wanted Arkos to be cannon**

 **Naruto: oh yeah that's true I remember when the NaruSaku fans found out that it was not Cannon it was not pretty although**

 **Firem78910: Although what**

 **Naruto: ether the guys of the RWBY Wiki are lazy or this is not the last appearance of Pyrrah**

 **Pyrrha: maybe but I'm inclined to the former then the latter**

 **Firem78910: any way on with the fic**

 **Update 4/30/2016**

 **Firem78910: as of today i'm changing this fic's name to** **Pyrrah of The Bronze Sand since i found out that Rubies can't be magnitized so yeah**

 **Pyrrha of The Bronze Sand**

 **Prologue**

 **Pyrrha's Rebirth**

 **Purgatory**

White was all, the eye can see and it had no in sight. But in this white void a single person is there floating aimlessly.

A young woman with red hair tied into a ponytail, vivid-green eyes, pale skin with a C-cup bust, wearing what looked like Greek bronze armor. This young woman's name is Pyrrha Nikos and she had just died. How did she die? Simple like most people at her age she did something stupid. And that something stupid was fighting an opponent who was vastly superior and had a power that only existed in fairy tales. Pyrrha playing the memories in her head again and again.

"How could I've been so stupid? What was I thinking? Why did I fight Cinder?" Pyrrha said to herself.

Pyrrha starts to remember her time in Beacon all the friends she made but then starts to cry after realizing what she had never did for her blond teammate.

"I never told Jaune that I loved him." Said Pyrrha.

"It seems you're full of regrets young one." Said an old voice hold much wisdom.

"Who's there?!" Exclaimed Pyrrha as a bright light fills the void.

When the light fades a man appears right in front of her. He was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee, which was short in his younger years and later tapered down to his waist in his old age. He also had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead; he has purple eyes with a ripple pattern and no eyebrows. He also had a red ripple eye marking in the centre of his forehead. He wears a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black eye ripple marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. He is known as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki

"Do not be afraid, young one." Said Hagoromo.

"Who are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and I'm a simple sage." Said Hagoromo.

"Why are you here?" Asked Pyrrha.

"I'm here to tell you a few things and I've received info from Monty himself so listen well." Said Hagoromo as Pyrrha nods and listened.

He told Pyrrha what happen after the Battle for Beacon and Pyrrha was shocked at the results.

"So Ozpin is missing, Beacon has fallen, Weiss went back to Atlas with her father, Blake ran off, Yang is taking the lost of her arm not so well and Ruby with what's left of Team JNPR is going to Haven." Said Pyrrha as she sums up on what happen after her death.

"I know this is hard for you but I know your friends will find to set things right." Said Hagoromo.

Pyrrha thinks about it for a while and then she smiles.

"I know, but I know Ruby and Jaune will find the way i know it." Said Pyrrha as the sage walks towards Pyrrha.

"Good now to the main reason why I'm here, to give you a new life. for i feel your death was premature." Said Hagoromo as he did over a thousand hand signs ended it at the Tori hand sign.

 **[Play Homestruck Vol.5 Savior of the Waking World]**

 **"Onmyoton:** **Okurimono no Ninshu** **!"** Shouted Hagoromo as he placed his hand on Pyrrha shoulder.

Pyrrha began to glow as her bronze colored Aura was changing into something powerful and something in growing in her body and she also began to shrink. When the sage saw this he smiled and said.

"Live your new life to the fullest and good luck for the battles to come and the love I know you'll find." As the sage said this Pyrrha vanished.

 **Good luck**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **[End song]**

 **Within a forest**

Pyrrha wakes to what looks like a forest with a small creek near by. Pyrrha then looks around and sees a back pack curious she opens it only to find Miló and Akoúo̱, a jar filled gray sand, some clothes, paper money, a few books, a mirror, and six scrolls 2 green, 2 brown and 2 purple.

"is this a dream?" Pyrrha asked herself.

Pyrrha then notices the her armor feels small only for her to look down and see that bust went down from a C-cup to a low B-cup she took the mirror from her pack and she was shocked she no longer looked Seventeen she now looks a twelve year old.

"Great my armor doesn't fit me any more." Said Pyrrha as she starts to take off her armor and puts on the new clothes and puts Miló on her waist and Akoúo̱ on her back.

"There much better." Said Pyrrha now wearing a bronze blouse with red shorts and brown sandals as puts on her sandal only for her to hear the sounds of battle and made her huntress training of old kick in.

"what is that I better check it out" Pyrrha said as she heads towards the sounds of battle.

Little did she know that this will be the first step of a long journey filled with friendships, losses, battles of grand scales and love. This is the first of becoming Pyrrha of the Bronze Sand.

 **Firem78910: so what do you think guys**

 **Pyrrha: well I suppose it's a good start**

 **Naruto: yeah anyway now let's talk paring**

 **Firem78910: hold your horses gaki Pyrrah going over Jaune and falling for now is not a good idea maybe over she'll crush on but not now**

 **Naruto: so Shippuden**

 **Firem78910: Shippuden is a good idea for Pyrrah to go back to the dating game**

 **Pyrrha: *gives Firem a smile* thank you**

 **Firem78910: but I will tell that it's a Harem**

 **Pyrrha: *smile goes away and faceplams* who else is in it**

 **Firem78910: Hinata and Isaribi and You're the alpha**

 **Naruto: ok while Pyrrha kills firem I hope you enjoy so Ja ne**


	2. The demon of the mist

**Firem78910: I did not expect this fic to do so well but any way I'll now respond to some reviews**

 **To gundam 09: here it is**

 **To Daxen123: thanks**

 **To Oniele: here**

 **To VarKaim: thanks and I hope you enjoy**

 **To undead3: shippers are scary and sorry about that but when I was writing the chapter I played this song and it just felt right**

 **To shadowwriter329: thanks for the review and Pyrrah will tell him before he goes with Jiraiya and to let you and everyone else know I came up with this fic on valentines day A.K.A the premiere of VOL 3 finale BTW worse valentines day gift ever**

 **To Ryner510: well your close it's Naruto x Pyrrah x Harem and she will be a leaf nin despite having Jiton or Magnet release since it's the closest thing to her polarity semblance**

 **To jablanco: it's Naruto he'll have the harem**

 **To edboy4926: thanks and you'll get more**

 **To undead3: I'll try to make a bit more Readible**

 **To fairy tail dragon slayer Pyrrah doesn't have her Aura she only has Chakra and i'll have to agree with you Pyrrah lasting this long is just luck pure unadulteraed luck and if you want info on** **Miló rifle form read chapter 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The demon of the mist**

Pyrrha was running as fast as she can towards the sound of Battle and when she gets there she sees what's happening. Six people were there, five of which had head bands.

One of them was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was normally seen wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his broadsword, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern his headband had four squiggly lines with a gash on it and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

In front of him was a man with sliver hair that somehow defied gravity and wears a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath. He also has a red eye and a dark gray eye and a head band that resembles a leaf.

In back of him three kids around Pyrrha's (body) age.

One on the left had long pink hair, green eyes, for some reason an oversized forehead, she wears a red qipao dress - with short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the same kind of headband that the sliver haired man wears. And from what Pyrrha can see went through one too many diets. She is also holding a small knife.

The one on the right is a boy with black hair that looks like a ducks ass he also has black eyes, he wears a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and, for a time, white arm warmers. To Pyrrha he was nothing special.

And the one in the middle has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, and was rather short for his age wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red whirlpool crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a holster on his right knee, blue sandals, a blue headband and six whisker-like birthmarks three in each cheek. When Pyrrah saw him she saw Jaune.

Behind the kids was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. When first introduced, he wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

Pyrrha did not know what was going on but unlike the battle of Beacon she wasn't going to rush to the fight without a plan. That something Yang would do but not anymore. And after she tried it it did not end well. As Pyrrha looks at the battlefield she noticed that something was missing and that something is the Grimm.

This made Pyrrha worried she didn't need Aura to know that there are a lot of Negative emotions coming from the fight that should have attracted the creatures of darkness but didn't.

In fact never saw a single Grimm before coming here that made her much more nervous but she shakes it off and trying to decide if she should fight or flight.

"(What should I do? If I go I'll probably die again and if I don't they will.)" Pyrrha thought.

" **Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu!"** Exclaimed the black haired man as a sphere of water traps the sliver haired man.

"Well that made my choice easy." Said Pyrrha as she ran towards the kids and the old man.

"Hey who the hell are you?!" The pink hair girl yelled as walked up to Pyrrha and she was checking to see if she went deaf.

"Don't worry I'm here to help." Said Pyrrha.

"How do I know you're not working for Zabuza!" The pink haired girl yelled again only for Pyrrha to blink.

"Who's Zabuza?" Asked a confused Pyrrha.

Just as the pink haired girl was about to say something she heard the voice of her blond teammate.

"Sakura-chan!" "Behind you!" Said the blond haired boy as Sakura sees Zabuza about use his broad sword on her.

Pyrrha however was not about to let that so she pushed Sakura out of the way and drew Miló and raised Akoúo̱ to block the attack.

"You saved me, thank you." Sakura said.

"If my words are not enough, then let my actions prove my worth." Said Pyrrha.

"Grrr. You're good kid too bad I have to kill you now." Said Zabuza as he pulls back.

Pyrrha was confused when she looked at the man that's attacking her and the one holding the water sphere looked identical Pyrrha first thought that making clones is his semblance but no she also sees one of them holding the water sphere. This made Pyrrha realize that maybe this place had no Aura nor semblance but it had something similar. Pyrrha shakes these thoughts as she attacks Zabuza and not landing a single hit but then Pyrrah sees an opening and she quickly transforms Miló into its Javelin form and stabs slightly surprised Zabuza but only to sees that this one was bleeding water and not blood.

"What water? Why is he bleeding water?" Said a confused Pyrrha as she sees "Zabuza" dissolve into water.

And when Pyrrha was going to check on Sakura she sees a plan that is made up of one-fourth of sheer brilliance and two-fourths of udder insanity and one-fourth of pure luck a plan involving a Fuma shuriken, teamwork, a few basic and a forbidden jutsu and a whole lot of luck. But the end result was that Kakashi was freed from the sphere of water and was about to strike Zabuza down several needle like object pierce Zabuza's neck.

The thrower of said objects appeared and his outfit consisted of a pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He also wore a black forehead protector with the same kind of symbol on it, he wore a mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the symbol etched in the top.

The kids went on guard but the silver haired man stopped them.

"A Kiri hunter-nin well that made our job easier." Said the silver haired man.

The hunter nin gives his thanks and leaves with the now dead Zabuza.

"(What would Yang say about all this? Ah yes.)" Thought Pyrrha.

"Well that was a thing." Said Pyrrha as the silver haired man faints.

 **Firem78910: I hope guys enjoy this Ja ne.**


	3. Intros, books and backup

**Firem78910: 40 fav's 72 follows not bad If I do say so**

 **Pyrrha: you're hopeless**

 **Naruto: yeah anyway let get on with the reviews**

 **Firem78910: alright, alright**

 **To** **jablanco** **: thanks**

 **To** **Ryner510** **: I know the fight was short but I'll try to make them longer**

 **To** **edboy4926** **: thanks**

 **To** **shadowwriter329** **: Pyrrah can still fight and go toe to toe with strong foes plus she may look 12 but she still has her 17 year old mind and fighting experience from her time in remnant and as for Miló's rifle form read the chapter**

 **To Belrevan: sorry if it felt rushed but I'm glad you enjoy it as I said last chapter I got this idea from the season finale of RWBY Vol. 3 to which the world should consider it as the worse Valentines Day gift (Remember the episode was released on FEB 14** **th** **to the public on Roosterteeth .com) ever.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Intros, books and backup**

Pyrrha wondered what she was going to do now as the group she helped heads to the old man's house.

The sliver haired man was unconscious and currently on a stretcher being carried by the blond haired boy and the black haired boy. The trip was silent until the old man spoke.

"Say kid thanks for saving our hides back there. Otherwise the girl and I would have been toast." The old man said with a smile on his face.

"It's no problem sir." Said Pyrrha smiling as well.

"Yeah I want to thank you too miss uh… um." Said Sakura as she realized she did not know her saviors name.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Pyrrha Nikos." Said Pyrrah as she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Nikos-san." My name is Haruno Sakura. Said Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you too and call me Pyrrha." Said Pyrrha.

"Oh sure and thanks again Pyrrha." Said Sakura.

"Hey! Old man, are we there yet!" Yelled the blond haired boy.

"Yeah it's right there." Said the old man.

Pyrrha sees an old house a simple 2 floor house and in front of the door There was a woman that has long blue-coloured hair. She wears a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color. She also wears a long blue skirt.

"Otou-san!" Exclaimed the woman.

"Tsunami I'm back with some super Ninja and a kick-ass warrior chick." Said the old man as he shows the ninja and a blushing Pyrrha.

15 minutes later

Pyrrha is now sitting at the table with Sakura and she told her about her home Konohagakure why they were here in the first.

"And now we're here in Nami no kuni trying to survive this C-rank mission turned A-rank." Sakura said as Pyrrha gave a forced smile.

Pyrrha wanted to smash her on a wall repeatedly right now for she could not believe how foolish their teacher in continuing this mission without backup or any kind of help Pyrrha (unfortunately from experience) knows that going on a mission like this would most likely would need a few more teams. She knew why they continued and it was to help Tazuna the old man and bridge builder. But Pyrrha's mental head bashing was interrupted by the blond haired boy.

"So you're the girl that saved Sakura-chan?" Asked the Jaune look-alike.

"Yes I am and you're the boy who made the insane plan. I'm Pyrrha by the way." Pyrrha said to the blond haired boy.

"Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet ya." Said Naruto.

"And you are?" Pyrrha asked the Black haired boy.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Said Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke." Said Pyrrha with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"(He's so cool)." Thought Sakura.

"(Teme)." Thought Naruto.

"(All I did was saying hi)." Thought Pyrrha.

"Um I know I'm not part of this mission but I think you guys should call for help." Said Pyrrha.

"And I think I know why miss Nikos." Said the sliver haired man.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The three Genin said at the same time.

"Why is it Kakashi?" Asked Pyrrha.

"It's Because Zabuza is alive." Said Kakashi.

"WHAT!" The kids said at the same time.

"It's for 2 reasons. 1: the hunter nin trained to dispose of the bodies as soon as the die not take them somewhere else. 2: what was used to kill Zabuza was senbon so unless he was aiming at a blood vessel it would only put him in a death-like state." Said Kakashi.

"When will call for help?" Asked Pyrrha in a serious tone.

"I'll send the message tonight." Said Kakashi.

"Dinner's ready!" Yelled Tsunami.

After dinner was done Pyrrha Decided to read the books that came with her backpack. Picking at random the first book was titled "The guide of Chakra" Pyrrha opens it and begins to read it.

 _ **Chakra**_

 _Chakra is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will die. Produced within the "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "_ _Chakra Pathway System_ _", which is similar to the cardiovascular system. Certain groups, such as_ _shinobi_ _, have learned to generate more chakra and release it outside their bodies through pressure points called_ _tenketsu_ _in order to perform_ _jutsu_ _. Chakra is not normally visible to the human eye, though it can be seen in situations where a person releases as much of their chakra as possible. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the_ _Eight Gates_ _, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time._

 _Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead._

 _At any given time, a ninja will have a "maximum" amount of chakra that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice this maximum can be increased, but to a certain extent they are limited to the quantity and strength of chakra that their genetics grants them above average chakra reserves._

 _Each person's chakra is different and as such gives off a unique chakra signature, which_ _sensor type_ _ninja are able to_ _detect_ _. Chakra signatures are passed genetically, allowing a person's_ _clan_ _to be identified by their chakra; over time, entire populations can have perceptibly different chakra. One's chakra signature can be altered by absorbing DNA from multiple people, mixing various chakra signatures together to become a whole new one. Chakra signatures that are similar to each other (such as that of a parent and child) are suggested to resonate when near each other. Each person's chakra also has a unique "color" that can be seen by those with_ _dōjutsu_ _Even if they are_ _separated_ _, changes made in the chakra signature of the original will result in the separated chakra mimicking those changes._

 _While practically all types of jutsu require chakra to be performed,_ _taijutsu_ _does not; stamina is all that is needed. While the ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active molding or manipulation of chakra, with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category._

"So Chakra is like Aura in a way but more oriented for offence." Thought Pyrrha as she take the next book "All you need to know about Kekkei Genkai"

 _ **Kekkei Genkai**_

 _Kekkei Genkai are abilities that are passed down genetically within specific_ _clans_ _. It's possible for a_ _shinobi_ _to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called_ _dōjutsu_ _. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards._

This part reminds her of the Schnee Glyph Semblance as it is one of the few hereditary semblances then she notices a bookmark with her symbol on the book she takes a look at it.

 _ **Jiton**_

 _Jiton is a combined_ _nature transformation_ _kekkei genkai_ _suggested to be made up of techniques that mix_ _wind_ _and_ _earth_ _-based_ _chakra_ _to create magnetic forces in different properties and usages. Various_ _shinobi_ _of_ _Sunagakure_ _,_ _Kumogakure_ _and_ _Ishigakure_ _have possessed this kekkei genkai._

This one was similar to her polarity Semblance she'll have to ask how said technique works but decides that now is not the best time. The last book made question mark appear over Pyrrha's head. And it was titled "How to make guns, gunpowder and bullets".

 _ **Gunpowder**_

 _Gunpowder, also known as black powder, is the earliest known chemical_ _explosive_ _. It is a mixture of_ _sulfur_ _,_ _charcoal_ _, and_ _potassium nitrate_ _(_ _saltpeter_ _). The sulfur and charcoal act as_ _fuels_ _, and the saltpeter is an_ _oxidizer_ _. Because of its burning properties and the amount of heat and gas volume that it generates, gunpowder has been widely used as a_ _propellant_ _in_ _firearms_ _and as a_ _pyrotechnic composition_ _in_ _fireworks_ _._

This book was more of Ruby's bread and butter or cookies and milk in her case she asks herself why this book is in her pack until she tries something. She takes out Miló and pushes a button and just like that Miló was in it's rifle form.

"Hmm… I think I'll keep this as my ace in a hole." Said Pyrrha as she starts to feel sad.

She thinks about Remnant and everything she had lost seeing Miló in it's rifle form and remembering about Ruby hobby about weapons only made her sadder. She shakes head and tries to sleep hoping it would clear her thoughts.

 **Next Morning**

Kakashi was outside early in the morning all was silent until he heard something.

"Kakashi we're here." Said a feminine as five figures appears.

 **Firem78910: well not much to say except Ja na**


	4. Backup and Training

**Firem78910: hi guys *rotten fruit gets thrown at him***

 **Naruto: you're late Firem**

 **Pyrrha: where were you**

 **Firem78910: sorry about that guys anyway since I'm here that means the next chapter is up now on with the reviews**

 **fairy tail dragon slayer** **: ok I get the info is outdated but I think (I'm not 100% about this) they learn the true origin of Chakra in Shipudden**

 **genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam** **: thanks and as for your name I think Genesic GGG would win**

 **coduss** **: ok I'm saying this right Naruto will have a harem nothing to big just four girls 2 RWBY girls and 2 Naruto girls I've got the Naruto girls I want but the second RWBY girl I had some choices and I may have the girl I need I'm just not of it I'll tell you and my other readers at the end notes**

 **undead3** **: thanks and don't worry Kakashi is a bit suspicious of our Fem Achilles (FYI Pyrrah is based off Achilles)**

 **eliteshadow** **: thanks**

 **Ryner510** **: Jiton is an Elemental kekkei Genkai as for the 3 year training trip I'll think of something**

 **bipolar-penguinz** **: it's the first one if you want to see Pyrrah take over some else's body check out** **Thayerblue1** **RWBY x Naruto story Naruto: Tornado of Souls**

Chapter 3

Backup and Training

Kakashi made an Eye-smile when he sees his backup. Honestly he thought the Sandaime wouldn't give him any backup at all but seeing two Jonin and a genin team consisting of two guys and a girl gives him a sigh of relief. Kakashi looks at the backup.

The first is a young woman with light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair violet is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears a usually wears a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this she wears a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch. She is known as Anko Mitarashi.

The second is a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wears a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. He is known as Asuma Sarutori.

The female genin has peach and cream fair skin, light mint green eyes, and long platinum-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with long bangs framing the right side of her face. Her ponytail extends to her waist, she wears a purple high-collared blouse with a matching apron skirt, and bandages on her abdomen and legs. She also wears her forehead protector as a belt, has small hoop-earrings and donned purple and white elbow warmers. She is known as Ino Yamanaka.

The first guy of the genin team has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan's symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants; a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm. He is known as Shikamaru Nara.

The second guy has a robust build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward he dons a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a white shirt, with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. He is known as Choji Akamichi.

"Well I'm glad you guys are here." Kakashi said to Asuma only for him to frown.

"Dad sent me to keep an eye on you and this Pyrrha girl who saved one of your genin." Said Asuma.

"Ma, ma Asuma I know." Said Kakashi.

"Oi! If you two are done here you can tell me where this chick is." Said Anko.

"Most likely she's still asleep. she'll probably wake up later."Said Kakashi as he lets them inside.

 **With Pyrrha**

Pyrrha wakes up at that moment as she opens her eyes and looked at the surrounding she sighed.

"I guess it wasn't a dream after all." Pyrrha said as she has a sad look on her face.

Pyrrha hoped that this was all in her mind but she shakes her head to get rid of that notion as she remembers what happen in her past life and yesterday. But her thoughts are broken when someone knocks the door.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Yes who is it?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's me Naruto." Naruto says as he opens the door.

"Oh good morning Naruto. How are you?" Said Pyrrha.

"Ohaiyo Pyrrha-chan." Said Naruto while giving her his (trademark) fox like grin.

Pyrrha smiled and gave Naruto a smile but in a corner of her heart she could remember Jaune and Naruto reminds her so much of him but then both people in the room heard some yelling

"STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE INO-PIG!" Shouted Sakura.

"LIKE HELL I WILL FOREHEAD!" Shouted Ino.

"What was that Naruto?" Pyrrha asked while Naruto faced plamed.

"I have a good idea on what it is." Said Naruto as he knew who was yelling in this hour.

 **Downstairs**

"Ino and Sakura were fighting over Sasuke again while Choji ate some chips and Shikamaru has a lazy look on his face.

"Ino,Shika,Choji! What are you guys doing here?" Asked Naruto.

"Troublesome. Well Choji looks like you own me some Ryo." Said Shikamaru.

"Ahhh man." Said Choji as he gave some Ryo to shikamaru.

"As for the answer to your question we're your backup. I had a hunch that you are evolved Naruto and I was right. And sometimes I hate it when I'm right how troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Awesome I'm glad you guys are here." Said Naruto ignorant of the sarcasm.

"Oh Naruto who are your friends?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Oh sure. This is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi." Said Naruto as he introduced team 10.

"It's nice to meet you all." Said Pyrrha in a friendly tone.

"I'm Ino and I love what you did to your hair. Is that a natural red?" Ino said.

"Yeah I was wondering about that?" Said Sakura.

Pyrrha was about to answer but then Kakashi appears.

"Ok guys it's time to do some training." Kakashi said.

 **Outside**

The shinobi and ex-huntress in training were now outside of the house and Kakashi was standing next to a tree.

"Ok students and Pyrrha today we'll learn about chakra control." Said Kakashi as team 7 had confused looks Asuma, Anko and team 10 had deadpanned looks on their faces.

"What chakra control?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's an exercise to control how much chakra you use." Said Pyrrha.

"How do you know about that? Uh Pyrrha right?" Asked Anko while giving the stink eye.

"I read about it last night." Said Pyrrha as she shows them the book that she pulled out of nowhere.

"It's just like Pyrrha said and one way to do that is by climbing trees." Said Asuma.

"Climbing trees?" Team 7 and Pyrrha said at the same time while Asuma smirked.

"Alright Team 10 show them how it's done." Said Asuma as the Ino-Shika-Cho trio walked up the tree.

"How did you do that Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted!

"Chakra forehead we used our chakra. Use that big brain of your to figure the rest out." Said Ino while sticking out her tongue.

"To clarify you have to put chakra on the soles of your feet put too much and you'll break the tree." Said Kakashi.

"And put too little and you'll fall on your ass." Anko finished.

"Now team 7 get to it and mark your progress with your kunai." Said Kakashi.

"Um what do I do Kakashi?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Um well I guess Anko can teach you how to use chakra." Said Kakashi as Anko grumbled.

"20 plates of dango and I'll do it." Said Anko.

"10 plates Anko." Said Kakashi.

"18 plates." Countered Anko.

"13 plates." Countered Kakashi.

"15 and not a plate less." Said Anko with finality in her tone.

"Deal!" Shouted Kakashi as Pyrrha sweatdroped.

 **Hours later**

Every one was tired especially Pyrrha. She basically learn how to channel her chakra, the 12 hand signs, the three academy Jutsu, Anko's agility training and tree walking all in one go needless to say Kakashi's rating on Pyrrha's skill in the bare basics of a shinobi was the following.

Naruto's a better shinobi and he was the dead last. Anko was a bit disappointed on Pyrrah stamina but unlike the blond boar (Ino) and pink banshee (Sakura) Pyrrha wanted to train. Her prowess in Kenjutsu, Yarijutsu and Tatejutsu were good and were about the only the thing to write home about. Her fighting style relies on her shield Akoúo̱ and her transforming sword \lance Miló. how that thing changed form she will never know.

She has potential and she was going to make sure that won't turn into a fangirl.

"Ok everyone I can see that everyone is finished and for that I have a surprise for all of you." Said Asuma.

 **10 minutes later**

Asuma sees that everyone is here and then he shows a piece of paper. Pyrrha was confused by this and so she asked.

"Um Mr. Sabutori what are you going to do with that piece of paper?" Pyrrha asked.

"This is chakra paper and for future reference please refer to me as Sarutori-san or sensei." Said Asuma.

"Yes Sarutori sensei." Said Pyrrha.

"Anyway depending on its reaction it will determine your element." Said Asuma.

"A element? You're talking about a Chakra element Asuma-sensei." Said Ino.

"That's right. If you have Fire the paper will ignite and turn to ash, if you have Wind the paper will split in two if you have Lightning the paper will wrinkle, if you have Earth the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away, Water the paper will become wet." Said Asuma.

"How do we use the paper?" Naruto asked.

"You just have to put chakra into the paper." Said Asuma as he gave teams 7, 10 and Pyrrha the chakra paper.

 **Firem78910: I'm skipping team 10 and Sakura's Natures because Shikamaru and Choji's are similar and Ino and Sakura are clones any way back to the story**

"Ok Sasuke your turn." Said Asuma as he handed Sasuke a piece chakra Paper.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke as he puts a bit of chakra into the paper, the paper wrinkled then it burned to ashes.

"Lightning and Fire not bad Sasuke." Said Asuma.

Sasuke smirked on the outside but on the inside he frowned. Why because the Uchiha clan are famous for two things the Sharigan and their mastery for Fire jutsu.

Kakashi somehow notice and calmed Sasuke down.

"Say Sasuke I happen to know a lot of Lightning Jutsu and one that actually requires the Sharigan to use it." Said Kakashi which made Sasuke smile.

"My turn Dattebayo." Said Naruto as he puts chakra into the Paper and it splits in half.

"Oh! You're a wind type I can-huh?" Asuma started to when he and the others started to see the left half crumble to dust and the right half burn to ashes.

"Damn Gaki 3 elements and as a genin not bad." Said Anko.

"Wind, fire and earth that's amazing." Said Pyrrha.

"Thanks Pyrrha-chan." Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face.

"Ok Pyrrha your turn." Said Kakashi as Pyrrha put chakra into the paper.

Pyrrha's split in half and then the two halves crumbled into dust signifying the she has the wind and earth elements. But then the dust from the chakra paper swirled around and formed a red orb took it's place.

"Ah Sarutori-sensei is that suppose to happen?" Asked Choji.

"How Troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing guys?" Pyrrha said while Shikamaru responded.

"It's more like a troublesome thing." Shikamaru said.

"How so Shikamaru?" Ino asked her long time friend.

"I'll sum it up in two words." Said Shikamaru started to until Pyrrha beat him to it.

"kekkei Genkai, I've read about it last night and one page was marked." Said Pyrrha.

"Do you know which one?" Asked Anko.

"Jiton, Magnet release." If I can recall correctly? Pyrrha answered.

"(Dad must know about this)." Asuma thought as the orb vanishes.

 **Firem78910: and that's the chapter**

 **Pyrrha: say you were going to talk about the Harem**

 **Naruto: you're now used to the idea of being in a harem**

 **Pyrrha: I read your manga and trust me you deserve on**

 **Firem78910: anyway It took me a long time to pick the second RWBY girl at first I wanted to use Penny**

 **Penny: If I recall Mr. Firem78910 you planed on giving me the Kekkei Genkai Strom release**

 **Firem78910: yeah but I just didn't see you in the Naruto world I think I might put you in a X-com EU fic**

 **Penny: I think I like that**

 **Firem78910: then I thought about but Cinder I think she should be in her own Naruto fic sharing with Hinata of course**

 **Cinder: I don't mind sharing with the Hyuga**

 **Jiraiya: *writes about a hot Hyuga, Fall yuri scene***

 **Cinder: girls**

 **All of the girls: DIE JIRAIYA**

 **Firem78910: Now that your done killing Jiraiya again the RWBY girl am picking is Emerald Sustrai**

 **Emerald: hi guys**

 **Firem78910: now as to why her from what I saw during the last few episodes of RWBY vol 3 Emerald started to have cold feet with cinder's plan plus she can be proficient in Genjutsu and I plan on give her Shakuton**

 **Emerald: awesome**

 **Firem78910: so until next time bye**


	5. Battle of the bridge

**Firem78910: hi guys sorry for the wait**

 **Naruto: yeah where were you**

 **Firem78910 to sum it up in two words real life and I have something to tell you guys**

 **Hinata: it does**

 **Pyrrha: if I had to take a guess the harem went from 4 to 6**

 **Firem78910: nope the harem is still 4 girls for now wait until the end of the chapter**

 **Naruto: thank god, kami and Oum I thought Ero-sennin and Ero-Akaryu(Issei) we're going to kill me**

 **Firem78910: no review response since most of them was about getting Asuma's last name wrong**

 **Naruto: well at least no one told you to kill yourself when you got Baa-chan name wrong seriously who does that**

 **Firem78910: enough of that oh Naruto and call my OC's**

 **Naruto: which ones**

 **Firem78910: all of them ok**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Battle of the bridge**

Aweek had passed since Pyrrha came to this world and met the Konoha shinobi. Thanks to them she had learn a bit about her new home.

They had told they hailed form a country call Hi no Kuni specifically a village called Konohagakure to which Naruto proclaims that he'll be the next Hokage. Pyrrha didn't know what a Hokage is but Ino told her that it's the name of their village leader. The two Jonin and tokubetsu jōnin had asked Pyrrha a few questions simple things like who is she, where did she come from, how did she get here and who taught her how to fight.

She told them her name that she came from a far away land call Mistral, her father was the one who taught her how to fight to fight off a bandit hoard known as the Grimm. She had also told them that her village was overrun and she was the sole survivor. The Jonin buy it for now while the fangirls and Shinobi gave Pyrrha some hugs and condolences.

It was a good alibi but she wasn't ready to tell them about Remnant yet she just barely met them.

Besides that her new Shinobi training is going along well as she learned how to utilize her newly gained chakra by sticking a leaf on her head and walking on a tree and knowing how to throw Kunai and shuriken. She also manages to learn a **Jutsu Doton: Tsuchidama (Earth Release: Earth Sphere).** While this happen team 10 was working on their clan Justus, Sasuke practiced tree climbing and his fire jutsus, Sakura mastered the tree climbing technique and learned the Jutsu **Doton: Douryuuheki (Earth Release: Earth Wall).**

As for Naruto…

If Pyrrha needed to look up the term for kinesthetic learning she would definitely see Naruto's face next to the phrase why for he had learned 3 jutsus which we're **Futon: Reppusho (Wind Release: Gale Palm), Doton: Gansetsukon (Earth Release: Earth Staff)** and **Katon: Hoenka (Fire Release: Fire Flower).**

She could not believe how fast he learned those techniques when Asuma and Kakashi tried to explain the Jutsus and Naruto Just gave them simplified version of those explanations and is quick to adept.

The only other thing that happen during the week was about Tazuna's Grandson Inari said some things to the Shinobi which resulted in Naruto getting mad, yelled at the boy and left the house.

Little did Naruto know that this would define his Nindo his ninja way.

It was now morning and Team 10, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi went to the brigde with Tazuna while Naruto, Pyrrha and Anko stayed behind.

All was quiet and calm until…

"AAAHHHH!"

Pyrrha and the others the screams and rushed to see what had happen. They got out of the house to see Tsunami and Inari tied up by two men probably sent by Gato they go by the names Zori and Waraji before they could say anything Naruto and Pyrrha did the hand seals for their Jutsus.

" **Futon: Reppusho!** "Naruto Shouted as he held out hands to launch a blast of compressed wind from his palms.

" **Doton: Tsuchidama**!"Pyrrha shouted as a sphere of rocks and dirt shot out of her mouth.

Waraji was hit by the wind blast and he landed on his back then Naruto then followed up by making 6 **Kage Bushins** 3 of which went to Pyrrha to help her out.

Waraji gets up and tries to rush Naruto with his sword only for him to dodge the attacks and the three clones placed their arms in a basket toss formation while the original jumped on it and at the highest point he shouted.

" **Sotsui Otoshi! (Double Hammer Drop)"** Naruto shouted as he gave Waraji a devastating hammer strike at him thus rendering him unconscious.

With Pyrrha her jutsu had hit its mark and she charged with Aukuo and Milo in its xiphos form. Zori tried to charge but was met by the clones that Naruto made earlier. Pyrrha got up close and tried to slash him but Zori managed to dodge it but he failed to see Aukuo slamming on his head thus knocking him out.

After Zori was knocked out she sees Naruto running towards her along with Anko with the now freed Tsunami and Inari.

"Yo Gakis good to see you two are still alive." Anko said with a grin

"Yes Anko I'm you ok as well." Pyrrha said as Tsunami came to talk to her.

"Are all of you alright?" Tsunami asked the two shinobi and Pyrrha in a worried tone.

"We're fine, but how are you and Inari?" Pyrrha asked.

"We're ok but now I'm worried about my otou-san." Tsunami said as she realized that her father was in danger.

"Ok gakis I'll stay here and squeeze out any info they might have while you two head for the bridge." Anko ordered and Naruto and Pyrrah nodded their head.

Naruto made a clone to carry Pyrrha. Pyrrha didn't like it but she knew that she only had enough chakra for two maybe three **Tsuchidamas** in battle experience she had five years ahead of Naruto and the other genin but her new 12 year old body did not have the power, speed and stamina that her 17 year old body had. Pyrrha lets the Naruto clone carry Pyrrha as the two head for the bridge.

"Naruto I'm sorry and I was wrong you're not weak!" Inari shouted only for the original to give him a grin.

 **At the bridge**

The scene on the bridge was that of a battlefield. Zabuza and the F.H.N (Fake Hunter Nin) had knocked out all of the bridge workers Kakashi and Asuma are fighting Zabuza and five Mizu Bushins. The Konoha jonin are going through the hand seals for their Jutsus.

" **Raiton: Jibashi (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!"** Kakashi shouted as he launched a ball of lightning at two clones.

" **Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** )! Asuma shouted as a blast of wind came out of his mouth taking down two more clones.

 **With Team 10 and Sakura**

Team 10 and Sakura are at the edge of the bridge protecting Tazuna they manage to get the knocked out workers to the edge as well.

"I hope that kid is alright?" Tazuna said as he refers about the last loyal Uchiha.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun is ok." Sakura said with glee.

"I don't know I think that fake hunter-nin is at least at chunin level." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Are you saying he might lose?" Ino asked the Nara heir.

"I'm saying that he'll need help and none of us can leave how troublesome." Shikamaru said once more with a sigh.

"Hey guys we're here!" Naruto shouted as he, the clone and Pyrrha arrive.

"Ask and you shall receive, glad to see you here Naruto." Choji said to the two shinobi.

"What happen here?" Pyrrha had asked as she sees the bodies.

"Zabuza and the F.H.N happened luckily no one died." Sakura said while Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief.

She was glad no one died yet for even though she had seen and experienced death during the battle of Beacon and it still sacred her to no end.

"Say where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is fighting the hunter-nin." Sakura said as Naruto nods.

Pyrrha stay here with the others alright. Naruto said as he runs towards Sasuke while Pyrrha stays with the others **.**

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke is currently fighting the F.H.N and he was losing.

"Damn it if I only had my **sharingan**." Sasuke thought as he was catching his breath not noticing Naruto rushing to his side while the F.H.N made a single hand seal.

" **Hijutsu: Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho (Hidden technique: Ice Release: Demonic Ice Mirrors)!"** The F.H.N shouted as a formation of 21 ice mirrors surround Naruto and Sasuke the F.H.N then steps back and sinks into the mirror the last Uchiha smirked.

"Hmmph it's too easy." Sasuke says as he goes through the hand seals for his Jutsu as Naruto does the same.

" **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great fireball Jutsu)!"** Sasuke shouted as he spat out a giant fireball.

" **Katon Honeka!"** Naruto shouted as he spat out 3 small fireballs that combined and became a big fireball.

Both fireballs hit their mark and a lot of steam was produced when it dispersed both were surprised that the mirror was still their.

"Ah crap that's not good." Naruto said as he sees the mirror still intact.

"A good effort but it is not enough." The F.H.N said as he did a single hand seal.

" **Hyoton: Sensatsu Hyosho (Ice Release: Thousand Flying Ice Needles)!"** The F.H.N said as a thousand senbon needles made out of ice fly towards the two shinobi while Naruto made hundreds of Kage bushin Sasuke accidently poured chakra into his eyes.

"Phew that was close. You ok Sasuke?" Naruto had said only to receive no answer.

"Ah Sasuke?" Naruto said only to see that Sasuke had about 20 senbon on him when he opened his eyes they were red with a single tomoe in each eye.

"I finally have it. I finally have the **Sharingan."** Sasuke said as he fell unconscious **.**

When Naruto saw this something inside of snapped he didn't like the teme but he didn't want him to die, his chakra started to flare up instead of the bright orange he would usably have this one was dark red, his hair became wilder, the whisker marks on his cheeks became much more noticeable, his Nails had grown longer and sharper resembling claws and most freighting of all was that his eyes bright blue and happy go lucky were now a silted cruel blood red like that of fox.

"Ggrrrrrrrr… RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared as the dark red chakra expanded outwards destroying the ice mirrors.

 **With Zabuza**

"(The hell was that. This is worse then Yagura hell this is even worse then Utakata)." Zabuza thought as he felt the massive chakra spike.

"(Oh no did the seal break)?" Both Kakashi and Asuma thought thinking that the **FuinJutsu: Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Sealing Technique: Eight Trigrams Seal** ) was broken luckily Pyrrha had managed to make Kakashi to snap out of it when she told him to attack Zabuza. So with that a scroll made the preparations and slammed it to the ground.

" **Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu)!"** Kakashi shouted as several breeds of dogs came out of the ground and bit Zabuza.

"It's over Zabuza even you know it." Kakashi said as he did hand seals and an orb of lightning appeared on his hand.

Pyrrha and the others were looking at the scene wondering what was going to happen until they heard someone laughing.

The person who was laughing has puffy brown hair and wears a small pair of black glasses. He also wears a black suit with a purple tie. Behind him was a bunch of thugs.

"Well it's the demon of the mist is nothing more then big baby." Since I'm so nice I'll tell you why I have these men with me. You're too damn expensive and these guys are much cheaper. Gato said to Zabuza.

"You damn bastard'. Zabuza said with some edge in his voice.

"Kill the men and the boys but leave the girls as slaves." Gato said as he looked Sakura, Ino, Pyrrha and Haku with lustful eyes.

"(Hehehe as funny as seeing the look on Gato's face when he sees that Haku is guy and not a girl would be funny as hell I'm not going to let him do that)." Zabuza thought.

"Oi! Any of you got a spare Kunai? Zabuza asked/demanded" to the Konoha Shinobi only to see Naruto up and about with two **Kage bushins** carrying Haku and Sasuke throwing one at him.

Zabuza catches it with his mouth and tells the kid to past a message to Haku to which he nods. Zabuza then rushes in killing as many thugs as he can while sustaining injuries himself when he reached Gato he sliced off his head. After that Zabuza succumbed to his wounds and died.

The thugs thinking that with their meal ticket gone they can go raid the village only to see a well rested Anko and the rest of Nami no kuni which was lead by Inari all armed and ready to defend their home this followed by a few shadow clones courtesy of Naruto and Kakashi sacred the thugs shitless and ran like little girls all in all Nami no Kuni was saved.

Pyrrha knew that with the thugs, Gato and Zabuza dead that ment the mission is over this left Pyrrha wondering what will she do now.

 **Firem78910: Pyrrha the Harem is staying in 4 girls ok**

 **Pyrrha: thank you and what were you and your oc's talking about**

 **Firem78910: some of my fanfics mostly which ones I'll do and ones I will not do so until next time Ja na**

 **Naruto: oh hell no you're going to tell us i was the one who had to get the OC's together**

 **Firem78910: Alright guys i'm sorry to say that i'm putting the ax on some of my fics i just have to much on my plate and those fics are Louise's Journey and Naruto and Hinata watches Death Battle**

 **Naruto and Louise: wait WHAT**

 **Firem78910: but before you bite my head off hear me out for Louise's journey i need more experience before i can try that and as for N and H watches i just don't have the drive for it i'm sorry i really really sorry**

 **Naruto: i guess that's ok**

 **Louise: i'll accept it i mean the last update was how long ago**

 **Ruby: i heard you got news about MAJT**

 **Firem78910: i do i'm going to rewrite it after reading the damn thing i realize that it's a mess**

 **Ruby: ok by the way i see a lot of plans for future fanfics**

 **Firem78910: ok starting after this chapter i'll only be working on two fics and those are Pyrrha and the bronze sand and Shinobi of helghan and as for the Harem they are Pyrrha Nikos, Hinata Hyuga, Emerald Sustrai and Isaribi**

 **Ruby: are mad she's the who killed Penny**

 **Firem78910: during the battle she started to signs of regret and she'll help you guys before she goes to the Naruto world**

 **Ruby: fine**

 **Firem78910: also to anyone reading this please do a reading of this fic the catch you must use teams RWBY, JNPR, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Jiraiya and Tsunade but until then Ja na**


	6. Leaving Nami

**Firem78910: hey guys a new chapter of Pyrrha of the Bronze sand**

 **Pyrrha: about time and you're cutting close to the end of the year**

 **Firem78910: I know I also started a Gamer fic**

 **Naruto: is it canon to your Reading fic**

 **Firem78910: thanks for spoiling it Fishcake yes as Naruto said the Gamer fic takes place before Reading the Death krops of RWBY so yeah**

 **Naruto: I only said that as a joke I didn't know it was really canon to your Reading Fic**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Leaving Nami**

A few weeks had passed since the battle of the bridge. Pyrrha looked at the village from a large hill and can still see the remnants of last night's celebration were still there and in all honestly she could not blame them and with today being the last day the Konoha Teams would be there. She knew that everyone on the island of Nami would want to say goodbye to the Konoha Shinobi but mostly to Naruto since he was the one who brought back the hope for this land. She can still remember last night's celebration.

 **Flashback: last night**

Cheers, drinks and decent food since Kami knows when all of this and more was happening by order of the Nami Daimiyo to honor the Heroes of Nami he had made this into a National holiday calling it 希望の日を返す(Returns the day of hope) and on the night would be the start of the 希望祭(Hope Festival) and it was going in full swing. Kakashi and Asuma were drinking with the locals, Anko seducing men into Buying her Dango, Choji eating to his hearts content while Shikamaru muttering troublesome once again. Pyrrha on her end only gave a few autographs while Naruto and Sasuke were being chased by Fangirls with Sakura and Ino leading the Sasuke Faction while the Naruto Faction had more Fangirls.

"Is this what you had to face everyday back at home teme?" Naruto said as he was running for his life.

"Shut up and just keep running Dobe." Sasuke said as he did the same.

All of the fangirls (mostly Naruto's) voiced their intentions quite clearly and Naruto was having none of that.

" **Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Naruto shouted as about 500 Naruto's appeared.

"How will this save us from the Fangirls?!" Sasuke shouted as he knew the just clones of him won't work.

Then about 250 Naruto's shouted **Henge no Jutsu!** And transformed into Sasuke.

"Ok Everyone SCATTER!" Naruto shouted as him, Sasuke and the clones went in different directions.

"Poor boys I know how you guys feel, fans are vicious regardless of gender." Pyrrha said with a sigh as she pitied the poor boys while taking a sip of green tea.

Despite all of the celebration there were still people who we're sad for the lives that were lost during Gato's reign one person in particular is Haku the reason why was his father. Apparently Zabuza was planning to adopt Haku and teach him Kenjutsu as well giving him the Kubikiribocho when he was ready. Now that would never happen due to the fact that he has died. And by accordance to Shinobi laws regarding missing-nin the head of the nin must be given to a bounty house and the body must be destroyed even the people of Nami knew this so they built a small shrine to place Zabuza's ashes. Haku decided that he would change his last name to Momochi to honor him.

 **End Flashback**

"I hope Haku will be alright." Pyrrha said.

Pyrrha thought about this and she hopes that Haku would feel better one day.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing with that Fuinjutsu scroll." Pyrrha said as she wonders how Naruto was doing with said scroll.

 **Flashback 3 weeks ago**

Everyone in Nami from young and old to the poorest man to the very Daimiyo of Nami are all in the same location Gato's castle there was minor resistance but it was quickly repulsed.

"1... 2… 3!" Tazuna shouted as the citizens of Nami busted the gate and they ran inside to reclaim what was theirs.

They found many from cold hard cash to gold and gems at the best. But they also found the worse illegal Narcotics to sex slaves some of said slaves are from Nami but only a small amount like around 10 slaves. Some of the other slaves were ether dead or so broken that they needed to be put down. To Naruto who in the red light district his whole life knew that some of the women their sold their bodies to ether get drug money or to help their families hell some of them helped Naruto with his **Orinke no Jutsu** as thanks for beating up the customers who wanted to get more then what they paid he honestly hopes that ones who can recover make a new life here in Nami.

Naruto wandered around the castle to find a small room. He opens the door to said room and he finds a couple of jutsu scrolls. He gives a gigawatt smile.

He takes the scrolls to show his teammates until he notices a big scroll that for some reason had his last name on it.

He asked Team 10 if they wanted some Jutsu scrolls and they said no so in the end he split the scrolls between himself Sakura, Sasuke, Pyrrha and himself.

Pyrrha asked why she was given a scroll and Naruto said.

"For saving Sakura-chan Pyrrha-chan." Naruto as the Spartan blushed.

 **End Flashback**

The only other thing was Anko asking Pyrrha to come with them to Konoha to which she says yes granted she could have stayed in Nami but something was telling her to go with them she did told them that she needed time to think about becoming a shinobi.

Pyrrha lifted up her big scroll and proceeded to walk down the hill to start her journey to Konoha.

"I still can't believe that Naruto gets a bridge while I just a cereal box cover." Pyrrha said slightly jealous of Naruto.

Then Pyrrha decided to have a Random thought and Imagined a taller Naruto wearing a Pumpkin Pete hoodie like the one Jaune wears before the thought gets to steamy she stops.

"Where did that thought come from?" Pyrrha said as she shrugs it off and continued her way.

 **Firem78910: I'm sorry that it was short but I hope that you guys like it**

 **Naruto: it's not bad sucks that it's a bit short.**

 **Pyrrha:** **oh well I say it will be a good way to end the year**

 **Firem78910: although I will say this Shinobi of Helghan will go to the Rewrite pile.**

 **Naruto: I think it's for the best**

 **Firem78910: so this is Firem78910 wishing you guys a Happy new year.**

 ***All of Firem78910's Family and OC's came in***

 **Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR**

 **Firem78910: *Holds Sachiko*and a happy 2017 ja na**


	7. Konohagakure

**Firem78910: hey guys Firem here and my mood is not that well my uncle passed away a few days ago from a heart attack and well yeah so anyway on with the chapter**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Konohagakure**

It had been a few weeks since the group left Nami no Kuni. They could have gotten their in a few days were it not for Pyrrha not knowing how to jump from tree to tree.

During this time they have gotten to know a bit more about each other and what they like to do for fun. Pyrrha didn't like Kakashi's perverted orange book. And to train a bit more with her weapons and Chakra control. Some nights ago Pyrrha decided to look at the scroll she got and was amazed by it contents.

 **Flashback**

Pyrrha looked the opened scroll and the saw a bunch of Kanji written on it Pyrrha was familiar with Kanji back at Mistral and she knew how to read and speak thanks to her PRAs as she read them she noticed an iron like smell coming from them but she ignored it. Anko came out of the bushes coming back from her guard shift.

"Hey Nikos what cha doing?" Anko asked as Pyrrha is spooked at the Hebi shinobi sudden appearance.

"Miss Anko, don't scare me like that." Pyrrha said as she tries to calm herself.

"If I didn't do that I'd be a shity Kunoichi." Anko said as she looks at the scroll with wide eyes.

"Anko what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll tell what's wrong Gaki. What you have there is a summoning scroll." Anko said as looks at the scroll with wide eyes.

"Um is it like Kakashi's scroll?" Pyrrha asked wondering if it's like the Dog scroll Kakashi uses.

"It's something like that anyway from the look at things the animals it holds are Owls." Anko said.

"Owls?" Pyrrha said as a question mark hovers above her head.

"Don't know gaki all I know is that it's a C-Rank Jutsu and that it was from a now extinct shinobi clan from Kumogakure. Anko said as Pyrrha slumps.

"It's a technique that I won't be able to use." Pyrrha said as Anko nods.

"That's right. But I'll tell you the hand signs but nothing else alright." Anko said making Pyrrha smile.

"Ok what are the hand signs Anko-sensei?" Pyrrha asked.

"I,Inu,Tori,Saru and Hitsuji. Got it?" Anko said as Pyrrha looked confused.

"Oh that's right you're still learning the old tongue it means Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram." Anko explained as Pyrrha nods.

 **Flashback over**

Amazed she still is but she knows that she cannot use it. But it is good technique nether the less.

The group walks on a hill and upon reaching the top she and Haku saw it. A vast forest as far as the eye can see. The size of the trees makes the ones in the Emerald Forest look like saplings. And in the center of it all is the village hidden in the leaves Konohagakure or simply Konoha.

As Pyrrha looks at the forest Naruto brings her into the real world.

"Oi Pyrrha you can gawk at the forest later!" Naruto shouted as he and the others are already far ahead.

Pyrrha wondered why they didn't stay to enjoy the view of the forest. But after a few seconds she faceplamed.

"That right they live here they see this everyday." Pyrrha mumbled as she and Haku went after them. After dealing with the Gate guards and taking away Pyrrha and Haku weapons thus leaving them defenseless. The party of eleven went to the tower in the village center.

Upon entering the a young man in his 20's or so tan skin with brown hair and black eyes an X-shaped scar above his nose and he is a blue shirt, black pants a bandana and a flak jacket.

Kakashi, Asuma and Anko stepped forward.

"Teams 7, 9 and tokubetsu Jonin Anko Reporting." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Good I'll let the hokage know you're here." The young man said as an old, yet powerful voice spoke.

"Sent them in Iruka." The voice said as the now introduced Iruka leads the group further into the tower. At the top Iruka opens the door.

The party stepped inside and Pyrrha saw an old man looking at the Shinobi. He wears white robes and a red and white hat with the Kanji for fire. He also has short gray hair and beard, black eyes and calmly took a blow on his tobacco pipe.

Pyrrha felt nervous of the Elderly man as she felt his power coming out of him.

That is until Naruto opened his mouth.

"Hey there Jiji!" Naruto said as the robed man smiles.

"I'm glad you're safe Naruto." The old man said.

"BAKA! Don't call the Hokage-Sama that!" Sakura shouted as she smashed her fist onto Naruto's head.

"Ow! That hurt Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he rubs the lump on his head.

"What?" Pyrrha said as question marks appear over her head.

"Don't worry about ma'am this happen all the time." Iruka says as he remembers all the times Sakura had hit Naruto's head.

'Cough'.

"As fun as seeing Naruto licking his wounds we need to hear about what happen in Nami no Kuni." The Hokage said as everyone nodded while the Nara heir muttered troublesome.

After telling the Hokage about Nami the Sandaime looks at both Haku and Pyrrha.

"For what it's worth you have my condolences Nikos-san, Momochi-san." The Hokage said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Hokage-sama." Haku said.

"Now then Haku-san as you are not in the Bingo book you can serve the Shinobi crops after a period of probation and a visit to the T&I department." The Hokage said as Haku nods.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Haku said as he nods.

After Haku nods the Hokage looks at Pyrrha.

"As for you miss Nikos we will need to allow a Yamanaka to perform a mind walk to make sure that you are not a threat to the village." The Hokage said as Pyrrha nods reluctantly.

"Now then Haku I understand that you're a male correct?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes I am a male." Haku said to the old Hokage.

"Then I'll need to inform the council about you and your Kekkei Genkai as you fall under the CRA act." Hokage said as Haku sports a slight blush while Kakashi giggles.

"As for you miss Nikos I'll have to ask you to keep your Kekkei Genkai a secret until a later time and this goes for all of you." The hokage said as everyone in the room nodded.

"Um Hokage-sama where will Haku and I live?" Pyrrha asked.

"You could live with me." Naruto said as the Jinchuriki pulls out two keys.

"Um Naruto where did you get those keys?" The Hokage asked.

"Well funny story about that. You see after you put me in said apartment 9 years ago some old guy busted my door and gave me a piece of paper and a whole bunch of keys." Naruto said as everyone had their eyes widen.

"I see well then everyone take your payment. Neko take Haku and Anko to T&I. as for everyone else you have the rest of the month off." The Hokage said as a young woman with purple hair and a mask that looks like a cat takes Haku and Anko and disappear in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"Ok Pyrrha I'll show to your new home." Naruto said as both he and Pyrrha went to the red light district where Naruto's apartment building resides.

 **Firem78910: I'm sorry I took this long to make this chapter as I said in the first AN my uncle passed away a few weeks ago and well it's been rough especially to my aunt now a moment of silence for him.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Firem78910: thank you for your time anyway the gamer fic is next and their will be no zombies I'll be replacing it with something else so stay tuned**


	8. Council meeting and Team 8

**Firem78910: hey guys welcome back to Pyrrha of the bronze sand and if you're expecting action then it's not in this chapter**

 **Pyrrha: well I do wonder how my new home is like**

 **Naruto: its crap believe me I lived there**

 **Pyrrha: I hope Haku will be ok at the council**

 **Firem78910: he'll be fine anyway on with the story**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Council meeting and Team 8**

It had been a week since the Nami team returned to Konoha. And during that week Naruto guided Pyrrha and Haku around the village showing them the sights and telling which places have the best food (Ichiraku Ramen).

But like Haku who went to the T&I department she had to see Yamanaka Inoichi to do a mind walk to see if she was a treat to the village.

Went it happen all Inoichi could see was simply put the version that Pyrrha told them with some more details that Pyrrha was saved by a small group of sailors but it turns out that said sailors wanted to sale Pyrrha to Gato thus getting a quick Ryo but a storm happen and it placed Pyrrha where team 7 was fighting Zabuza.

Pyrrha believed that it was Sage's seal that gave the Yamanaka the extra details on what supposedly happen to her.

Now we find Pyrrha waking up at her new apartment room. Said apartment given to her by Naruto but at the cost of 750 Ryo.

This cost was also given to Haku and Anko. The former needed a place to live and the Latter wanted a cheaper place to live.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Pyrrha sees the Red light district. Due to it being the morning hours not much is happening.

Pyrrha maybe a good girl but she is not a fool she knows of the dark side of Mistral.

The weapons trade, Illegal Narcotics, Human and Faunas trafficking and Prostitution.

Though that last one is Legal in Mistral and they prefer the term courtesans to which she experienced her first time with a female courtesan when she was 12 but that's another story for another time.

After eating breakfast Pyrrha got out of her home and saw Haku leaving as well.

"Oh good morning Pyrrha-san." Haku said.

"Good morning to you as well Haku." Pyrrha said.

"Morning Gakis." Anko said with a grin on her face.

"Morning Anko." Pyrrha and Haku said at the same time.

"So any plans for today bronzy?" Anko asked as she used the nickname she had given to Pyrrha.

"Hmmm… not much besides training." Why do you ask Anko. Pyrrha said wondering what Anko was doing.

"Well I got assigned for a mission since all active Shinobi are pulling double and triple shifts to prepare for the Chunin exams. And I kinda need you to water Kurenai's plants for me. Since she and her Gakis are doing a C rank Mission and won't be back until tomorrow." Anko said to Pyrrha as she nods.

When Pyrrha was told about the Chunin exams she immediately thought of the Vytal festival to which brought bad memories. She hoped that nothing would happen like an invasion or something.

"Sure thing Anko it's just a bunch of plants I'm sure nothing could go wrong." Pyrrha said as she didn't realized that she invoked Murphy's Law.

"Thanks Pyrrha and as for payment here." Anko said as she gave Pyrrha a coupon for 10 free sticks of Dango for the price of 1.

"Wow! Thanks Anko." Pyrrha said as she accepted the Coupon.

Normally Pyrrha would do it for free but despite only knowing her for a few weeks she knew firsthand that Anko's Dango addiction is just as great as Naruto's Ramen addiction. She was now glad that a simple wok didn't exist here other wise he would have been a semi rich man because he would only need one or five bowls. So for Anko giving here a coupon for Dango was an extremely rare event.

After telling her where Kurenai lived Pyrrha went with Milo and Aukuo in hand as went on her way.

"So Ice Gaki ready to face the council?" Anko asked with a grin.

 **Hokage tower**

The Hokage tower was at a buzz due to the topic of today's meeting the introduction of a new clan.

To many this is a chance to gain political power and favor from this clan. This was also a chance to strengthen one's own clan.

And they'll try anything to do that even using their own daughters to win the clan over.

Within the chambers are the most prominence clans of Konoha which are the Hyuga, Inuzuka , Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara and Sarutobi, there are minor clan like the Kurama clan but Minor clans cannot vote as the Major clans are the ones that decide which clan stay or goes.

There were three other prominence clans but due to their low numbers their votes did not count these clans are the Senju, Uchiha and Uzumaki.

"Now is everyone here?" Hiruzen asked as everyone nodded.

"Yes old friend we are here." An old man dressed in white with one eye said.

"Good now the topic of this meeting is the introduction of a new clan." Hiruzen said as a man with long brown hair spoke up.

"Oh a new clan you say?" Hyuuga Hisahi head of the Hyuuga clan asked.

"Yes he was once known as Yuki Haku of the Yuki clan a Clan of Kirigakure but due to the bloodline purges of the Yodaime Mizukage and being the charge of Momochi Zabuza he changed his surname to Momochi after his master's death." Hiruzen said as the other councilors were shocked at this revelation.

A large man of great girth dress in red armor made his voice known.

"Zabuza as in Momochi Zabuza the demon of the mist?!" Shouted Akamichi Choza head of the Akamichi clan.

"Of course it's him who else would it be." Said Inuzuka Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan.

"Anything else to talk about Hokage-Sama?" Yamanaka Inoichi head of the Yamanaka clan asked.

As the others discussed this Hiruzen's friend/rival Shimura Danzo had asked him where he found this boon. To which the Sandaime answered it was on Team's 7 first C rank.

An Anbu appeared at the Kage's side to tell him that Haku was just outside the door to which Nara Shikaku heard and said.

"Let's get this troublesome meeting over with already." Shikaku said as he went back to sleep.

As Haku went inside Hiruzen thought on what was going on with Pyrrha.

 **With Pyrrha**

Pyrrha was annoyed right now why because she was tied up by four people three of them were her age while the oldest was a young woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Ok I'll tell why I'm here again I'm just here to water your plants Kurenai-san." Pyrrha said once again but like at happen in the last 10 minutes the boy with red marking on his face and white puppy on his head didn't believe her.

"Yeah right you bitch you're here to harm Konoha." The red marked boy said.

"Ano Kiba-san I think she's right." The girl with a baggy jacket Said.

"I agree with Hinata Kiba." The boy with the large coat said.

"So why do you agree Hinata, Shino?" The now named Kiba asked knowing that Shino was smart one of the team.

"It's because there was no forced entry." Shino said as he showed him Kurenai's apartment key.

"So I'll ask once more who gave you the key to my apartment?" Kurenai asked.

"It was Mitarashi Anko who gave Nikos-san the key." Neko said as she appeared via Konoha Shushin.

"That's what I've been telling them but they wouldn't listen." Pyrrha said as Neko released her bonds.

"Sorry about that." Kurenai said.

"Sorry bout that." Kiba said.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry too Pyrrha-san." Hinata said.

"I apologize as well Nikos-san." Shino said.

After being released Pyrrha got up and punched Kiba's nose.

"OW! What was that for?!" Kiba shouted as he held his nose.

"That's for calling me a bitch you ass!" Pyrrha shouted back at him.

"I apologize for my student it seems to have forgotten that Non-Inuzuka women hate being called a bitch." Kurenai said as she releases a subtle KI at Kiba.

"Oh right sorry about that." Kiba said while wishing he was somewhere else.

"Baka." Shino simply said.

After that whole incident was behind them the group while getting to know each other went to a Dango shop Pyrrha using the coupon that Anko gave her only for the owner to tell her that it was a fake. To which Pyrrha got mad and Kurenai having to fit the bill.

"Sorry kid I should've warned you about Anko and her fake tickets so the next time you get a ticket check for the Dango stick watermark on our tickets ok." The store owner said.

"This day cannot get any worse." Pyrrha said as she ate her Dango.

"The answers no Naru-baka!" Sakura yelled as she smashed her fist on Naruto's head… Again.

Pyrrha sighed as she saw this again it was like seeing Jaune asking Weiss out on a date only for her to no. Pyrrha turned to see that Hinata the shyest member of team 8 looked angry at Sakura and blush when she looked at Naruto.

Pyrrha should have kept her mouth shut. It was like being at Beacon all over again.

"(Ok maybe this is just a coincidence)." Pyrrha thought as she list out the similarities.

She did Weiss and Sakura first.

Both of them had flat-chests, Anger issues and both chased a pretty boy that isn't even that handsome.

Their differences were like the sun and the moon. Sakura still chases for said Pretty boy, she lacks a proper diet and no real work ethic on being a Shinobi from what she saw she almost lost all her friends for chasing said pretty boy. Weiss on the other hand was hard working when it comes on being a Huntress she has many friends herself included and she stopped chasing after Neptune after she saw him hitting on team NDGO.

Hinata and herself were next.

Both of them had better bodies (Hinata was probably hiding hers with her jacket), the two work hard, they were both famous.

Pyrrha was Famous due to her efforts of winning the 3 Mistral tournaments and for being on the cover on Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow Flakes. She was used to showing her body. And she has the confidence to fight. Hinata on the other hand was famous for her Family a bit unwilling to hurt others and she was nervous and shy.

But one thing was certain they both liked a blond haired boys whose heads were dense as lead.

As for Jaune and Naruto.

They'll both Protect their friend even if it meant risking their lives, they never give up and from what Hinata said to her while the Dango was being made they always keep their word and promises, they work very hard, they think on their feet and their both blind to the nice girls that like them even when their right in front of them.

Naruto was stubborn and headstrong and weak at something's and his strategies were on the last second he also a slow learner for some things and fast learner when it's about Shinobi stuff but knows how to fight Naruto is an orphan and he never knew his parents he also failed his acceptance test 3 time but still got accepted. Jaune plans for long term and did not how to fight at all, he faked his way to Beacon and he still has his family 7 sisters and all.

All in all they were more alike then she realized.

"Say Kiba does Hinata like Naruto?" Pyrrha Whispered to which Kiba nods.

"Yeah she has it bad for him." Kiba said.

"Arf" Akamaru barked as he agrees with Kiba.

"Indeed Nikos-san." Shino said.

"Well then Hinata." Pyrrha said getting Hinata out of her stupor.

"Y-yes Pyrrha-san." Hinata said wondering what Pyrrha wanted.

"I think I have a way to get Naruto to notice you." Pyrrha said as Hinata grabbed her by her blouse.

"Tell me! Now! Nikos!" Hinata shouted.

"Ok ok. Let me and I'll tell you." Pyrrha said.

"So what is it Pyrrha?" Kurenai asked wanting to know the advice that will get Hinata the boy of her dreams.

"Simple be direct." Pyrrha bluntly said.

"Wha-wha-wha-WHAT!" Hinata shouted thinking Pyrrha had gone mad.

"Hear me out. Guys like Naruto are impervious to any type of flirting for their skulls are as thick as Lead, and from what I am told Naruto doesn't know about love." Pyrrha said as Team 8 nods.

"So do I say that I love him?" Hinata asks.

"No just say would you like to go on a date with me to the guy and it'll work." Pyrrha said as Hinata nods as she walked up to and used those words and to her surprise it worked.

"YES! YES! YES! I HAVE A DATE WITH NARUTO-KUN." Hinata shouted to the heavens.

 **With Naruto and Sakura**

"Say Sakura." Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto." Sakura asked.

"Did Hinata-chan just ask me out on a date?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah she did, um I'm gonna hang out with Ino ok Naruto." Sakura simply said.

"Yeah I need to see Jiji about what happen." Naruto said as he went to the Hokage tower while Sakura went to Ino's house.

 **With Pyrrha and Team 8**

"HOLY SHIT IT WORKED!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru's jaw was dropped.

"(Honestly I didn't would work)." Pyrrha thought while she mentally smashed her head on the wall for not doing that when she was still in Remnant with Jaune.

"Incredible." Shino said as his sunglasses started to fall off.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kurenai said.

Pyrrha was glad that she got her date with Naruto now she hoped that she didn't die confessing her feeling to Naruto.

"Well as an old friend once told me that was thing." Pyrrha said.

 **Firem78910: well I hope you like this**

 **Firem's wives: Firem**

 **Firem78910: Yes**

 **Isara: So the gamer is next**

 **Firem78910: oh shit the marketplace**

 **Firem's wives: the marketplace**

 **Pyrrha: what did you do**

 **Naruto: well it was nice knowing you Firem**

 **Firem78910: well hell if want to know stay tuned for DTG: Tutorial**


	9. Naruto's Date

**Firem78910: hi guys Firem here with another Chapter of Pyrrha of the Bronze sand as for why I didn't upload this sooner well work but I'm in vacation now so yeah enjoy new the chapter**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Naruto's Date**

It was another good day in Konoha the sun was shining the birds were singing-

" **BULL FUCKING SHIT FOREHEAD!"**

And Ino Yamanaka was denying what her frenemy was about Hinata.

"I swear on my Sasuke Shrine that I'm not making this up Ino." Sakura said to her Frenemy.

"But this doesn't make sense how in Kami's name did our resident Wallflower get the Guts to ask Naruto out?" Ino asked.

"No idea Ino but you think you're surprised I was there and Naruto as well." Sakura said.

"So any idea when the date is?" Ino asked.

"Looking to spread the word?" Sakura asked knowing that Ino is a Gossip Queen.

"No need everyone in Konoha will hear about it." Ino said with a shrug.

"Fair point but to answer your previous question no idea Naruto went to the Hokage tower after what happen." Sakura said.

 **Hokage tower**

"How. Can. I. Be. So. Blind." Naruto said with every word he smashed his lead-plated skull on the Hokage's desk.

"(Just like his Father he's blind to a Females charm)." Hiruzen thought.

"I'll help you out Naruto since you probably have no Idea on how to date a young lady." Hiruzen said.

"Um I have this to help me out." Naruto said as he pulled out a red book called Dating for Blond morons.

"Um where did you get that book?" Hiruzen asked.

"No idea I found it on my doorstep on my 10th birthday." Naruto said as Hiruzen sighs.

"(Really Jiraiya you give your godson that… though to be fair he inherited Minato's lead-plated skull)". Hiruzen thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I see well I hope that it will be useful." Hiruzen said.

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto said as Hiruzen smiles.

"By the way do you have a time for your date?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto nods.

"3:30PM this Saturday." Naruto said.

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow on the time but shrugs it off and realizes one thing.

"Um are you planning on wearing that jumpsuit for your date?" Hiruzen asked.

"This and the others are the only thing I have." Naruto said as Hiruzen gave him a deadpanned look.

"We're getting you a formal Kimono Naruto." Hiruzen said.

 **A few days later**

It was now Saturday and Hinata was getting ready for her date.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" Hinata shouted as she ransacked her closet.

Right now four people are trying to help Hinata get ready and those people are Kurenai, Anko, Pyrrha and her little sister Hanabi.

"How about this?" Kurenai asked as she shows a very formal outfit.

"I'm going on a date with Naruto not meeting the Daimiyo." Hinata said.

"Ooo will this do?" Anko asked as she showed her a mini-version of what she's wearing (it's Anko's normal wear but in Hinata's pre-shippuden size).

"I don't want Naruto to think I'm some cheep slut!" Hinata shouted.

"Um why not this?" Hanabi said as she shows her… Weiss Schnee's Vol 4 dress.

"No just no firecracker." Hinata said as Hanabi pouts as she hated that nickname.

"Say Hinata will this work?" Pyrrha asked as she shows her a Lavender and Beige Kimono with the Hyuga symbol on the back.

"Oh this is perfect thanks Pyrrha." Hinata said as she took the Kimono and went to the Bathroom to change.

"So where do you think Naruto will take her?" Pyrrha asked.

"Knowing him Ichiraku Ramen." Kurenai said.

"Please they should get Dango for it's the food of the go-." Anko said until Kurenai placed her hand on Anko's mouth.

Hinata stuck her head out and looked around a bit.

"Um Onee-san are you alright?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh sorry Imotou I thought I heard someone speaking horrendous heresy." Hinata said as Hanabi shakes her head knowing that for Hinata Cinnamon buns are food of the gods.

"Nah you're just nervous about your date. You must have heard the heresy in your head."Hanabi said.

"Yeah you're right Hanabi." Hinata said as she went back to the bathroom.

"Hmmp filthy Heretic." Anko mumbled while Kurenai sweatdroped.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was sitting in seiza position while wearing his orange and black kimono with the red spiral on the back. In front of him was Hiashi trying to scare him.

"I'm sure I'll keep Hinata safe." Naruto said as Hiashi nods.

"Good I was nervous and surprised when Hinata told me she had a date with you." Hiashi said.

"You and me both Hiashi-Sama." Naruto said as Hiashi nods.

As Hiashi nods Hinata came in and Hiashi did a double take it was like seeing Hitomi all over again.

"Otou-san are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine it's just you reminded me of your mother for an instant Musume." Hiashi said with a small smile.

"Thank you otou-san." Hinata said.

While that was going on within Naruto's mind 3 versions of him stood and saw Hinata in her form defining Kimono.

On the right was Naruto's Logic who looked a Vulcan in the middle was the Normal Naruto and on the left the Primitive Naruto.

"Hmm I'm surprised that Hinata-san has developed into a prime example of a young humanoid Mammal. I can see why she hid it from a certain person." Naruto's logic said.

"If by certain person you mean the teme yeah I'm look at those curves their all in the right places." The Normal Naruto said.

"WOMAN MUST MATE WITH WOMAN." The primitive Naruto said.

"Calm down big guy let's see where this goes though I have a better shot in dating her than Sakura." said.

"Indeed she's the worse example of the female anatomy. As well her responses on your requests for dates and obsession with Sasuke-san is most illogical." said.

"WAIT SAKURA WOMAN ME THOUGHT SHE WAS MAN." said as both L and N Naruto stared at him.

"Well we have to agree on that one." said as nods.

" **(I think so to Ningen.)"** The Kyubi thought with a sweatdrop as well.

Back in the real world Naruto shook his head to get certain thoughts out of his head.

"Wow Hinata-chan you look great." Naruto said as he praised Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a blush.

After that Happen the two went on their date after Hanabi and Hiashi threaten Naruto's jewels via Junken. The two went to Ichirakus to get lunch which turned into a small eating contest which ending in Hinata's victory with 27 bowls over Naruto's 20.

When that happen Naruto got out of his seat and bowed down at Hinata's feet and said.

"All hail the Megami no Ramen Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said while Teuchi and Ayame laughed while Hinata invented a new shade of red.

 **Rooftops at the same time**

On the rooftops nearby we find Kurenai, Ino, Sakura and an irritated Pyrrha spying on the couple.

"Wow that Kimono looks good on Hinata." Ino said.

"I'll say I mean look at her." Sakura said.

"But why did Naruto took her to Ichiraku's couldn't he take her someplace nicer?" Kurenai asked.

"I heard all of the nice restaurants for some reason ether deny Naruto entry or Jack up the prices on everything." Ino said.

"Why though?" Sakura asked.

"When I asked them they telling me the same thing 'the third law doesn't allow me to say why'." Ino said.

"Let's get back to topic here." Kurenai said wanting to change the subject.

"She's right and also why am I here?" Pyrrha said.

"Um to practice your ninja jumps." Sakura said only for Pyrrha and Kurenai to give her flat looks towards the fangirls.

"Ok we-." Ino started to say until Sakura glared at her frenemy while Ino corrected herself. "Ok I heard from Kiba that you gave Hinata the push she needed to ask Naruto out." Ino said as Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"I only told her that boys like Naruto are immune to flirting and/or seduction and that you need to take the direct approach." Pyrrha said while mentally committing suicide for not doing the same thing to Jaune.

"It's true I was their when Pyrrha said that though Hinata looked at as if she was insane no offence." Kurenai said.

"None taken Kurenai-san In fact I think if a girl asked Naruto to have sex with her he wouldn't even know until much later." Pyrrha said.

"Umm that's oddly specific but somehow I can totally see Naruto doing that." Sakura said as she unknowingly evoked Murphy's law.

"Hold up there on the move let's go." Ino said as the three Kunoichis left while Pyrrha stayed behind.

"I'm going to train on my own for a while." Pyrrha said as she left for an empty training ground.

 **Hours later**

The sun was about to set on Konoha. Naruto and Hinata are heading to the Hokage Monument where he'll show Hinata his favorite spot to end the Date which was a blast he learned a bit more about Hinata mostly her likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals for the future. But he also knows about the Hyuga's love for Cinnamon buns which reminds him to start making Funeral arrangements for Gama-chan.

"Ok Hinata were almost there." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she held his hand.

"Ok Hinata were here this is the spot where I come to every time I feel sad and lonely." Naruto said as Hinata's eyes widen like dinner plates and started to tear up when she saw the scene before here.

The sun was setting and it was a breathtaking site all the colors were vibrant and beautiful as she saw the entirety of the village once the moon started to take it's place Naruto saw that her Lavender tinted eyes shined liked two pearls.

"Wow Hinata your eyes look prettier in the moonlight." Naruto said as Hinata once more made a new shade of red.

"Thank you for this lovely Date Naruto-kun I hope will have another one soon." Hinata said.

"Of course Hinata I would love to go out with you again." Naruto said as he gave his trademark grin.

"Alright then it's a date." Hinata said as she trips on something only for Naruto to pick her up bridal style.

"You ok Hinata?" Naruto asked as he placed Hinata on her feet.

"I'm fine but what was that?" Hinata said as she pointed at the ground.

"Huh looks like a root?" Naruto said as he started to dig out the so called root.

After a while the so called root was a short staff with two crystals attached to both ends one red and one white.

"Whoa this is so cool Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as the staff extended in length.

"Oh wow it looks like a Bo staff." Hinata said.

"I wonder what the crystals are used for." Naruto said.

"You can find out later Naruto-kun we need to go home." Hinata said.

"You're right Hinata-chan let's go." Naruto said as he took Hinata home.

 **In some bushes**

"Well it seems Naruto knows how to make a good date." Ino said as both Kurenai and Sakura made mental notes to bring Asuma and Sasuke here though the former will have a better chance in having a date here.

"I wonder what that staff was doing there." Sakura Wondered.

"Who knows?" Ino said.

 **Hyuuga Compound Entrance**

"I had a blast Hinata-chan I bet the next one will be better." Naruto said.

"I hope so as well Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she went up to Naruto and kissed his cheek and went back inside.

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted as he went home.

As Naruto went home Hinata who was inside the Compound she basically started to realized what she had done and… this happened.

"EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Hinata said as Steam blew out of her entire body but this steam was laced with Chakra which later it was found out that Hinata has Futton or Boil release.

 **With Pyrrha**

Pyrrha was in a training ground 11 practicing her chakra control when she tripped on something letting her curiosity getting the better of her she dug it out but upon digging it out she felt dread. What she dug out was a Bladed Bow and a quiver of Arrows Pyrrha immediately recognized this Weapon the very same used by her murderer Cinder Fall.

"What is her Weapon doing here?" Pyrrha asked herself.

 **Firem78910: well Naruto and Hinata had a fun date and Pyrrha found a Weapon and does not want it**

 **Pyrrha: gee ya think**

 **Naruto: and those weapons**

 **Firem78910: next time Gaki bye for now**


	10. news

**To all my readers and my Friends i am going to tell that i will not uploading anything for the forseeable future because my mother passed away from Lung Cancer she passed quietly and she is with God now and i know shes looking down on me it will be a while i'll continue writing but i will not upload them and some will be on hiatus until farther notice and those stories are.**

 **Pyrrha of The Bronze Sand**

 **Before the Stardust**

 **Reading the death korps of RWBY vol 1**

 **Daniel the gamer: C** **orpse** **Party**

 **i'm sorry to any fans of the stories but i just need some time ok guys the others will come back just not now**

 **Thank you for your time**

 **Firem78910**


End file.
